


Morning...

by distraughtlover



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Owen and Zach wake up from sleep.





	Morning...

Zach woke up in the bliss of soft white sheets and a beige ceiling above his head. The pillow underneath was cushioned and comfortable, the temperature inside their bedroom was perfect. A king-sized bed held him in an enduring embrace, and he felt on top of a luxurious cloud. 

Owen shifted next to him. 

He gently smiled and turned to face his sleeping boyfriend. Owen’s strong, muscular back was clothed in a grey sleeping t-shirt. Zach moved closer and stared at the man beside him, even though only his backside was facing him. 

Zach wanted to trace the skin underneath and caress the impeccably defined muscle, but he did not wish to wake his boyfriend, so he settled for staring which was completely allowed. 

Owen began to stir a bit more after a few minutes had passed. Assuming he was going to wake up soon, Zach scooted closer until his chest was just about next to Owen’s back. He reached his left arm out and gently laid it down Owen’s side until he was hugging him with the lightest touch. While Zach was definitely the little spoon in this relationship, that did not mean he was one hundred percent the little spoon. 

He felt Owen’s hand gently touch his own. 

Then his head turned around and Zach was greeted with a warm smile from Owen.

“Morning,” Owen said, his deep voice even lower having just woken up from his slumber.

Zach replied back the same thing and leant down to kiss Owen warmly and tenderly. As their lips danced together, Owen twisted until he faced Zach, then slowly latched onto him as well. Laying on their sides, Zach and Owen held each other, their grasps unwavering and full of love. 

Wanting to cover Zach, Owen moved until his body covered his boyfriend, holding his own weight the slightest inch above Zach with his hands. They fervently continued to make out, their lips needing every single inch of the other. 

Zach’s hands traveled lightly across Owen’s clothed back, feeling the strong muscle underneath his fingertips, and eventually patting Owen’s butt. 

With one of his hands, Owen held onto Zach’s side, loving the sensation of holding the most important man in his life. 

“Want some breakfast?” Zach asked.

“Yeah, let’s go make it,” Owen said, standing and pulling Zach up with him. 

After using the bathroom, they walked next to each other and headed towards the kitchen, passing by the living and dining room which were placed in front of the open kitchen. Zach went to a cabinet and grabbed a black pot that had been with them for more than a year, along with a bowl and the vegetable oil spray. Owen went to the fridge and took out four eggs, a pack of bacon, and bread. 

Working together as a team, they prepared breakfast, Owen working on the bacon and coffee and Zach focusing on the eggs. The bread would be toasted in a little bit. There was a quiet hum between the two men, having settled into a calm manner of knowing love that dispersed throughout the two of them. 

They had been together for over a year, and this next stage of complete comfortableness with them had come as a beautiful surprise. 

Owen wanted to be nowhere else in the world except his galley kitchen with Zach, cooking up a warm breakfast. 

Before Zach scrambled the eggs, he turned around from where he stood by the kitchen island and momentarily stared at his boyfriend, mesmerized by his tall stature, thick muscled frame, and soft tousled hair. 

Yes, there was an eleven-year age difference, but after a few months had passed of dating, neither noticed it anymore. It had never been an issue in the first place, but now that they had been a couple for so long, they were just simply together without ever worrying how many years were between them. 

The bacon was sizzling in a pan on the stove. Zach stirred the egg yolk in a green bowl. There was harmony existing in the kitchen as the two men worked together to create breakfast. 

After pouring the eggs onto a shallow pot, Zach worked over them while Owen pushed down the toaster lever. He prepared two cups of hot coffee the way they each preferred, and Zach finished up scrambling the eggs. 

When it was all finished, they turned off the two burners, piled up their breakfast onto plates and then sat down at their little dining table. 

Light conversation was made as they ate, but otherwise there was an air of simple enjoyment in the quiet, because both of them were at complete ease with the other. 

Owen and Zach both knew this was what they wanted from life for the rest of their lives. 

Inside their comfy, one-bedroom apartment, they both felt entirely at home.


End file.
